


Born and Raised

by RosieCecilia



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Dizzie, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCecilia/pseuds/RosieCecilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Also up on Fantiction* A collection of one-shots all pertaining to a certain William Darcy and Lizzie Bennet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kicking and Screaming

A/N: Hey! This is my first LBD fanfic, but not my first fanfic overall. I kept telling myself not to get so obsessed, that the series was still going, that these people are very real--or well, the actors are. Fanfiction about Youtube videos was always weird to me, but oh my god. I could. not. resist.  
Since the series is still going, this is a future fic. Assuming Darcy and Lizzie get married;) haha. Takes place at Pemberly, where Lizzie got a permanent job.  
Enjoy!  
This is also up on Fanfiction.net. I just wanted to upload it here to try things out and maybe appeal to another audience. 

Disclaimer: all i wanted was Darcy but noooo. I don’t got nothin.

\---

I stomped into my office, and closed the door loudly. I’m sure everyone walking past, cringed. I was hardly ever angry enough to slam my door, much less stomp. If if ever did, I hoped people were sensible enough to know to stay away. I threw myself into my chair and put my head in my hands, taking deep shuddering breaths.  
Tentatively, someone knocked on the door.   
“Lizzie?” My secretary called through the mahogany wood.   
I knew she was just coming to tell me I had two meetings today, and that I had a huge amount of paperwork due, but I had to have a few minutes to collect myself until I spoke to anyone face to face.   
“Hi Elyse,” I called back, “Can you give me ten minutes?”   
“Of course,” Responded Elyse, worry seeping into her usually perky voice.  
Salty tears leaked out through my fingers and dropped onto a page of handwritten notes, smearing the ink. The day was already terrible, and I could tell it wasn’t going to get any better. Especially because I was crying off all my eye makeup, and my face was swollen and blotchy.  
Suddenly, my door flew open. I didn’t look up, but I heard Elyse trying to keep whoever opened the door from bothering me.   
“Miss, she seemed upset and asked for a bit of privacy, I wouldn’t-”  
“Oh don’t worry,” I heard Gigi interrupt. “I’ll fix her.”   
And with that, the door shut behind Gigi, and I heard her pull up the extra chair and sit down next to me.   
Carefully trying not to make my makeup any worse, I wiped the tears off my cheeks.   
“What, Gigi?” I asked, realizing my voice had came out harshly. “Sorry, that was mean.” I added apologetically.  
“Oh I don’t care! You’re obviously upset. So tell me, what’s going on with you and William?”   
“Did he tell you?” I sniffled.  
“No,” Gigi said, annoyed. “And that’s why I came to see you. Apparently he came into the office really angry and cold, and snapped at his secretary. Then when I went into his office because I got you guys coffee when I Starbucks this morning, and I was gonna give it to him, he shouted at me and told me to come back later.”   
My eyes widened. “His temper really is awful, sorry he shouted at you.” I sympathized. And then, crossing my arms with a huff I added, “But still, he has no right to be angry with me.”  
Gigi just coked her head to the side in curiosity, and I nervously pulled the sleeves of my cardigan around my fists for comfort. My coffee she had brought me sat, neglected and steaming, so I took it and sipped it, fearing it would go to waste if I didn’t. I wasn’t looking up at her, but I felt Gigi looking at me with concerned eyes.  
“Well,” she began, “aren’t you gonna tell me what happened?”  
I sighed, setting down the cup. “I guess I might as well. So last night at dinner we were talking, and I don’t remember specifically about what we were actually talking about. But anyways, I had said something about one of my coworkers, and I guess it wasn’t very nice, but it was true! So next thing Will is criticizing me out of the blue for being too judgmental of people, and saying terrible things about them without even talking to them. And of course, you know what he’s hinting at! He knows I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said about him, and I feel really bad about saying it. He can’t just use that against me when he feels I’m not being fair! Honestly, he could probably think of so many other things, but being Darcy,” I sneered his--our last name. “he chose the worst thing.”   
“So I got defensive, and told him that he was just too proud to think he’s innocent by the means of being prejudiced. Obviously from there things got...bad. We were yelling and slamming a lot of things, and he ended up sleeping on the couch.   
“So, this morning, neither of us were speaking to each other. I had planned to take my car, and he would take his instead of carpooling like usual, but of course I forgot I didn’t have enough gas. So I had to ride with him, and as soon as I got into his car, we were fighting again, worse than before. By the time I got here, I had just had enough.” I finished with a deep breath, my voice shaking. My eyes stung with tears again, and I looked up to prevent them from falling.   
Gigi was painfully quiet, looking around my desk, eyes falling on the photo of Darcy and I on or wedding day, then on my ring. Her eyes were sad, for a reason I couldn’t really understand.   
I broke the silence with weepy words. “I’m terrible aren’t I? I am too judgmental, and I probably deserve the things he said, after all the shit I did to him.” I fanned at my eyes to stop them from overflowing.   
“No, no, no! Lizzie.” Gigi looked at me sternly. “That’s not it, don’t say that! I was just thinking how...you know what? Never mind. I’ll go get William.”  
She got up and yanked open the door too quickly for me to protest, but her intentions we’re too late. My husband stood at the door, poised to knock, looking shocked.  
“Gigi,” he sputtered.  
“Oops, excuse me, sorry!” She squeaked. Side-stepping past him, she pushed him inside my office and shut the door. Leaving him with me.  
We stood there for just a moment, before I practically flung myself into his arms. “Will,” I breathed into his shirt.  
His arms wrapped around me, and I felt his whole body relax. “Lizzie,” He responded. I looked up at him, and he wiped a stray tear from my cheek with his index finger. “Lizzie, I,” he paused, choosing his words, and eventually chose the plainest ones he could think of, which I was thankful for. “I’m sorry.”   
“Oh please, I should be apologizing.” I rolled my eyes at him, but really hearing him apologize was all I needed.   
He merely shook his head, his hand tucking my hair behind my ear, then cupping my face in a way that he was pulling it closer to his. I gave him a small smile, loosening his tie gently, and resting my arms on his shoulders, my hands at the back of his neck. His hands tangled in my hair, our foreheads touching, and at last, I closed the gap between our lips. 

\---

A/N: Hi again, how was it? Was it okay? Was it so out of character? I feel like it was. But whatever. Leave me a review of what your thoughts were! Also, I’m planning on writing more one-shots, so suggestions are SO WELCOME! Let me know what you think.   
Again, feedback is so nice:) (hint?)


	2. When A Heart Breaks

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all SO much for the feedback on the first chapter. It honestly means so much to me!

Disclaimer: No sir. 

\---

I rifled through the papers on my desk in an attempt to get myself organized before leaving for the day. My new job at Pemberly was wonderful, however, the amount of paperwork I got was not. The past week had been incredibly busy, leaving me stressed and flustered. My desk was just a fractional reflection of my thoughts.  
Nevertheless, I was grateful it was a Friday, and I looked forward to the movie night Charlotte and I had planned for tomorrow night. I hadn’t seen her in ages, and we had a lot of catching up to do.   
As I’m putting on my jacket, I hear the door of my office creak open. I turn around, surprised because I had to stay an hour and a half later than usual, and mostly everyone had gone home. But it was just Gigi, standing quietly in the door.  
I grinned at her “Oh, hey Gigi. What’s up?”  
“Hi Lizzie,” she said, giving me a small halfhearted smile. “I was just coming to see if Will was in here, but I guess not.”   
“Yeah, I last saw him during lunch, but strangely enough I haven’t seen him since. He usually drops by at least twice throughout the day.”  
Gigi just nodded, silent for a moment. As I looked at her, she seemed oddly subdued. Her usual colorful, cute, Gigi-esque outfit was replaced with a black dress and tights. Everything about her seemed like she was a snuffed candle. There was an odd sorrow about her face, and the more I saw it, the more concerned I became.   
“Hey, Gigi,” I began slowly, “are you alright? You seem kind of...down.”   
At this, she stood up a little straighter. She smiled again, but her heart obviously wasn’t in it. “Yeah,” she paused, thinking over her words. “Well not entirely, but I’m managing. Don’t worry about me, I’m honestly fine.” She looked at her feet, shifting her weight.  
A tidal wave of concern and empathy for Gigi washed over me. I didn’t know what to do, or say. Giving her what I thought was a reassuring smile, I told her, “If you want to talk, just call me. I’ll be home tonight.”  
“Thanks, Lizzie. I’ll see you soon.” She turned to walk down the hall.  
“Hang on, Gigi,” I called, and she turned around. “If you see Will can you tell him to call me, or something?”  
“Sure.” Gigi agreed, then turning around again.   
I sat down, feeling the need to process what I had just seen. What was wrong with the usually peppy Gigi? Something was looming over her, dampening her mood. She looked on the verge of tears the whole time we were talking.   
And then there was Will, who had only came to visit me once today, something extremely out of the ordinary. And usually Gigi would poke her head in and say hi, but apparently she had refrained.   
There was something weighing Will down today, too. His stoic expression was replaced with one that was brimming over with emotion. I was just realizing all this, but he had been unnervingly quiet. He had kept our conversation light and focused on me. I ended up doing a majority of the talking. While I thought he was just being thoughtful and kind, there was something going on with him.   
With a sigh, I realized there wasn’t much I could do until I got ahold of him. And once I did get a hold of him, he probably either wouldn’t tell me much or wouldn’t let me do much. Or the latter.   
I got up and grabbed my purse, and left to go home.   
It was cold out for late February, and thin droplets of rain fell from dark grey clouds, reflecting both the Darcy sibling’s attitudes. I didn’t know what was going on, but the curiosity was killing me. I knew Will would never ever mind me calling him, but something told me he may want to be left alone. That he would tell me what was going on if he wanted to.   
But oh, I wanted to call him. I was concerned for him, and Gigi. He was always so secretive, and closed off, though. And I wasn’t sure if he would tell me.   
As our relationship grew more serious over the past year or so, he became more relaxed around me and opened up. He no longer tucked in his chin when we were on dates, and he even ditched the formal work attire when we were together, but only if the date wasn’t formal. This often required a lot of coaxing on me and Gigi’s part.   
There was something oddly appealing about seeing William Darcy in a baseball shirt and a pair of well-fitting jeans.  
Lately, we had had several talks together where I felt as if I was talking to Jane; not Lydia because Will doesn’t say ‘OMG’ or ‘totes’. Regardless, he usually told me things without hesitation. He actually talked a lot, as if he were talking to his sister as well. He smiled a lot. He laughed until his stomach hurt- that had only happened once, but it happened. He expressed his love for me, and I reciprocated it genuinely.   
Our relationship was nothing less than wonderful most days. Some days we would argue, and though it hadn’t happened but a few times so far, I knew it would always be an issue. Considering our...disagreeable past, and our faults. The fights were harsh, and sometimes really hurtful. But all of it didn’t matter when we made up, and things got to be better than they were the day before. That was the best.   
Our relationship aside, I was dying to know what had him so sullen.   
Deciding it was probably best that I stayed out of it until he wanted me in, I pushed the worrisome thoughts deep into the recesses of my mind and thought of the wine, and Netflix that were waiting for me at home. 

I was curled up on the couch watching Scrubs re-runs, completely content and happy. My apartment was a mess, but for the first time in a while, I didn’t mind. It felt...lived in, and it was just so nice to relax after the hell-like week I had. I was on my second glass of wine, I looked forward to Charlotte visiting, and I had been texting Jane about coming to visit soon. A stack of my favorite books sat on the coffee table, begging to be read as soon as I got sick of watching TV.   
I jumped when the phone rang suddenly. It’s only purpose was for visitors to call so I could let them in. I wasn’t sure who it could be, considering I hadn’t invited anyone over, but I leaped up and answered anyways.  
“Hello?” I asked.  
“Lizzie,” I heard Will’s voice from the other end, and my stomach dropped. I had forgot all about his comatose mood.   
“Will! Just a sec, I’ll let you in,” I replied.  
He thanked me and I hung up, unlocking the gate.   
I was suddenly aware of the poor state of my apartment, and most importantly my poor appearance. Estimating I only had a minute at max, I did what I could. I slid a finger under my eyes, partially removing the makeup that had smudged there. I pulled my fingers through my ratty hair, and exchanged my pajama shorts for a pair of yoga pants. I was just tossing the bowl I had eaten my dinner out of into the dishwasher when he knocked on my door.   
Running up to the door, I opened it up just a crack.  
“Hi Will,” I smiled as I poked my head outside.   
“Lizzie? What’s going on?”   
I realized I was being awfully suspicious. I opened the door wider to let him in. “I was just about to warn you about the unkept state of my apartment.”  
He laughed with less humor than usual. “Busy week, I assume?”   
“Oh my goodness, yes. I’m just happy its over.” I told him, as I folded up the blanket I had previously been tangled in.  
He didn’t say anything, he just nodded and sat down on the couch after I did. Unsure of what to ask or to say first, I offered him a glass of wine.   
“Only a little bit, thanks,” He said, and I poured him a glass.   
Watching him sip the wine sadly from the corner of my eye, I decided to say something. “William?”   
“Yes, Lizzie?” He replied, trying to shield his emotions.  
“Whats up?” I began, “you and Gigi both look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders today.”   
He sighed heavily. “Gigi told me you requested I call you, but I decided I wanted to see you. I should’ve texted first.”  
I rolled my eyes. He was retreating into awkwardness. He was nervous.  
“Oh please,” I told him. “I don’t mind you being here at all. Honestly all I want is that you stop avoiding my question, and tell me what’s going on. I don’t mean to pry but obviously something is bothering you and your sister.”  
He laughed without humor. “You care too much Lizzie. It’s nothing”  
“Stop it, Will. I’m only worried because I love you. You only showed up at lunch today. Where were you?”  
“I left early.” He replied, face impassive. “I wasn’t feeling...well.”  
` I scoffed. “Bullshit. Pardon my language, but I know something is bothering you. Why won’t you tell me?”   
“Because its irrelevant.” He said somewhat quieter. He wasn’t responding to my demanding tone as he usually would. Usually he would fight back, and play the game along with me. Today he seemed to respond with sad, yielding responses.  
I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest, but said nothing. He swung his arm around my shoulders.  
After a moment of silence he submits to my pleading. “Today is the anniversary of my fathers death.” His voice is shallow, and to someone who didn’t know him very well, it would have been emotionless. But I knew him so much better. Beneath his facade, he was distraught, consumed with grief.   
I was at a loss for words. I had completely forgotten his parent’s were dead, however selfish and callous it may sound. He had only spoken to me about them once, when we had first begun to date. It was a light story about him as a child, but he’d ended it with a sudden abruptness that I remember made me curious. He never spoke about them since, only stories including him and Gigi.   
I swallowed down the lump in my throat. “I-William,” I began, but he cut me off.  
“Don’t apologize, I’m not asking for your pity. You wanted to know, so I told you. It’s always been a hard day for Gigi and I to suffer through. It’s nothing new.”  
“But Will,” I attempted, only to be interrupted again.  
“My father was a great man. He made mistakes, as everyone does, but you seem to forget those once they’re gone. We were close, and I loved him and looked up to him like any son would.”   
“I’m sure,” I agreed.  
“It does make me wonder though, if he had not...” There was a pregnant pause as he chose his words. “passed away, would I be in the place I am in today?   
I shook my head “Most likely not,” I admitted quietly.   
“Exactly. I would have never looked twice at you. I would have never changed, instead staying in the disagreeable state I was in. Which makes me thankful that he passed away in a twisted way. Because otherwise I would’ve never gotten the chance to meet you, and fall in love with you.” admitted Will.   
My heart felt heavy. “It’s funny,” I mused.  
William looked at me with offense in his eyes. “What’s funny?”  
“Oh no no, not the situation. That is in no way funny, whatsoever.” I cried quickly. “What I meant was that it’s funny that so many people forget that you’re so...human.”  
He didn’t say anything, silently urging me to elaborate.   
“I feel like people only see you as your exterior. They see you’re a successful C.E.O of a company, that you’re fabulously well off, that you’re guarded, but they see it as being professional. They don’t remember that your life hasn’t always been perfect. They don’t know that you’re caring and genuine.”  
He leans further into me, kissing my temple. “I love you, Elizabeth Bennet.”  
“I love you too, William Darcy.”   
We sit there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, holding each other for solace.   
Will was the first to speak. “What were you watching?” He asked, all the sorrow pushed out of his voice. I could tell that he felt better after talking to me, and that his mood was lightened.   
“Scrubs,” I explained.   
He shrugged. “Never seen it. Unless it’s a documentary on doctors, which I really hope it’s not.”  
“Why do you hope that?” I asked curiously.  
“It’s just not you.” Will replied.  
I thought for a moment. “Hm, well if you wanted to you could stay a while and watch a bit with me. It’s quite funny.”  
“Gladly,” He agreed. “I just have to be back in a hour and a half for dinner with Gigi.”   
I smiled up at him and kissed him gently. “That’s fine.”  
Snatching up the blanket I had just folded, I threw it over our laps and hit play.

\---  
A/N: Now that thats done, I really hope this chapter was okay. I know its depressing. Leave me a review telling me what you think! Don’t be afraid to give me constructive criticism either:)  
This story was roughly inspired by the song When a Heart Breaks by Ben Rector. It’s a beautiful song, you should listen to it.


End file.
